<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the dusk by baeconandeggs, kumo_is_kumo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240613">Through the dusk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs'>baeconandeggs</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo'>kumo_is_kumo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alpha Chanyeol, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of abuse, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Baekhyun, Romance, Smut, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:06:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is an omega with a past and all he really needs is a home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BAE2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> BAE315<br/><span class="small"><b>Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.</b> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.</span></p><p> </p><p><b>Author's Note:</b> Hello, dear prompter! It's been a long journey until I finished this fic just a day before the deadline haha but I really hope that you will enjoy this! Everyone, please don't be discouraged by the tags because they are really just... tags and the actual story is actually not to that extent. I'm really thankful to be given the chance to join BAE again this year, to provide with a new story for the readers to enjoy. This might not be the best story out there moreover with so many great writers joining the fest, but I still hope that this story imprints in your brain for a little bit haha! Special thanks to my beta m for helping me in almost everything, from the beta reading, title, even to summary; you are the best! Also, thanks to the hardworking mods for hosting this annual event without any rest! We are so thankful to you for hosting this great event for us cbist to swoon over. Thanks a lot and stay healthy, everyone! Wear masks, wash your hands, drink vitamins, and enjoy the fics!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were screams.</p><p><br/>
The sounds of knives clashing.</p><p>The rippling sound of fire burning everything.</p><p>The pained grunts. The maniac laughter.</p><p>Screams. There were screams and cries everywhere that Baekhyun couldn’t even dare to open his eyes. So many people were hurt and dying, he didn’t know if he was still alive or already joining his comrades.</p><p>Burning. His skin was burning. His body was warm from his own blood spilling.<br/>
There was fire, a big fire everywhere. His sight was blurred, from his tears or his blood, he didn't know exactly. There was pain all over his body, it was getting harder to breathe properly, and his fear was getting worse as he stared around.</p><p>This was a nightmare. That was what he hoped for. Yet, it stayed like that no matter how many times he closed and opened his eyes.</p><p>His hair was tugged and he let out a painful grunt. It was too cruel. Everything was supposed to be done nicely. It was such a good day before all of this happened. But how? How did it turn this way? What happened?</p><p><em>Stay alive.</em> The voice echoed in his head.</p><p>How? How to stay alive when pain was all he felt?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun? Are you okay?”</p><p>Baekhyun flips his eyes wide open as another bad dream haunts him again. Someone is hovering on top of him and he struggles to break free, curling into himself to protect himself. It’s a form of self protection that he has developed over the past years. It's a reflexive movement coming from his brain command.</p><p>The tall, well built alpha stands there right beside his bed, with a worried frown on his face. Baekhyun heaves out a relieved sigh, his tensed shoulder going back down to relax. It's just Chanyeol. It's not someone he should be afraid of.</p><p>“...I'm okay. Sorry about that.” He mutters softly. His lips are chapped and his throat is so dry and hoarse.</p><p>The alpha is attentive enough to bring a cup of water closer to him, in which he accepts gratefully. He chugs the water down in a hurry, with the water spilling all over his chin and neck but he couldn't really care about it. His thirst and his fatigue is way more important.</p><p>“Slow down there. I can get more water for you if you are really that thirsty.” Chanyeol, the alpha, says while lifting a cloth to dab around his drenched chin.</p><p>Baekhyun stealthily avoids the gentle touch as he is not used to being treated this kindly. It's kinda weird to see someone being so kind to him. He has always thought so skeptically over anyone who is trying to show him some form of kindness and care.</p><p>Even if he notices the awkwardness, the alpha doesn't mention it. Instead, he rises up from the bed and steps away to give Baekhyun privacy and respect.</p><p>“You should clean up. You are sweating a bucket, Baekhyun. Maybe you should wash yourself in the river. The water is really refreshing this morning.”</p><p>Baekhyun gives him a nod. “I will. Thanks.”</p><p>The tall alpha nods back before leaving him all alone.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun steps into the water and shivers at the coldness. It's pretty refreshing despite him still shivering for a bit.</p><p>He purposely chooses his favorite spot, a little corner hidden nicely behind the large rock. If he walks a little bit deeper, he will be able to reach a cave located not so far from there.</p><p>A hidden spot is a good thing for him. Too many things that he needs to hide from everyone, especially from Chanyeol.</p><p>That kind-hearted alpha, Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>It’s kinda unsettling if people hear about the story of how he ended up staying here.</p><p>At that time, he was just travelling around the world. All by himself, despite him being an unmated omega and completely without protection. The branches rattled under his foot as he stepped deeper into the forest. At first, he was actually not sure if that was a good idea. Going into the forest to have a little picnic all by himself really was not the best move, moreover when it's nearing the full moon.</p><p>Baekhyun was not stupid. He certainly was not, but somehow his mind had gone to an entirely different way of thinking. Maybe he had lost some part of his mind after spending so many winters being alone and cold.</p><p>After he was rejected from the last pack he tried to join a long time ago, he has stopped trying to find another one. If he had to hide so many things just to avoid the judgemental stares from everyone, then so be it. He didn’t need people talking behind his back and pointing fingers at him and accusing him of so many things they didn't even know the truth of.</p><p><br/>
It had been a while since he last felt the warmth of being surrounded by a pack. It was not necessary for him to travel around like he did these few years, but he wouldn't be able to sit still and just accept his destiny so easily.</p><p>His memories came haunting him whenever he was cooped up in the silence and darkness, so he was looking for distraction. Sadly, the distraction itself could be quite the disturbance for him. It was unusual for an unmated omega to travel around the city or even into the forest all by themselves, not having any slightest of protection upon themselves and making themselves an easy target of dominant ones or even wild predators lurking around.</p><p><br/>
Everytime he landed himself in the territory of some packs, they would come up to him and start asking him about his origin, his intention, and Baekhyun had had enough of that. He opened up to them whenever they asked and he instantly regretted it as the curiosity and excitement in their eyes died down, and was replaced by disgust and pure resentment. They called him names without trying to find out the whole story.</p><p>It hurt at first, but now Baekhyun was mostly numbed to it. Nothing they say will even hurt him anymore. He had already experienced all the hurting things in this world so he was not going to back down just from a single scratch on his skin.</p><p>The wind blew gently, brushing over his face as he stopped by the opening of the forest. At that time, he just walked around without any clear intention. He just needed distraction and he wanted to have some kind of peace with himself, with his mind. His head was too full, too noisy with voices, too crowded with images he didn’t want to repeat again.</p><p>His memories came bubbling up in his mind, all the good times and all the dark past haunting him altogether. Sometimes he wished that he didn’t survive all those years ago. Sometimes he wished that he was wounded badly back then so he didn’t have to live all alone by himself with his soul hurting and longing for peace.</p><p><em>Stay alive.</em> The voice kept whispering in his head, with that familiar voice and that had Baekhyun sitting down on the ground, not caring that it was going to make his trousers dirty.</p><p>Stay alive but be alone for the rest of his life? Baekhyun started to wonder whether staying alive was really a blessing or actually a curse for him.</p><p>He pulled his legs closer and hugged his knees, suddenly needing leverage to hide his face. It’s been a few tiring years for him to be wandering around all over the world, seeking refuge but failing every single time. The entire time he was travelling around, he kept feeling up and down from the many people he met.</p><p>No one, no one would be able to understand him fully.</p><p>Baekhyun squeezed his eyes close as to make the gruesome images disappear from his mind. He had enough bad dreams at night, he didn’t even need flashes of that in the middle of daylights.</p><p>For once, he needed silence to surround him. Most of the time, he wished for distraction so he didn’t need those screams to be echoing in his ears. But on that certain day, he needed silence so he could focus on his heartbeats and try to calm himself.</p><p>He was so into calming himself that he didn’t notice how an alpha, definitely two times bigger than him, was approaching him in quick moves. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, Baekhyun scrambled back on his hands and feet, trying to come up with anything to protect himself but then he realized that he was not a good fighter and he didn’t even have any weapon with him.</p><p>That alpha was Chanyeol, approaching him with quick steps, and with his scent full of worry. He had asked Baekhyun whether he was okay, because it was not an usual sight to see an omega, all alone, crouching down on the ground, and emitting a scent of sorrow. Something must have happened and Baekhyun was actually ready to bat away any question that might be thrown towards him, but Chanyeol hadn’t asked him about it. He had only asked if he was <em>okay</em>.</p><p>For once, Baekhyun lowered his guard. Because Chanyeol didn’t smell like danger at all. He smelt like pine, like honey, like berries, like burnt woods, like a true alpha. Chanyeol had sat there when he saw that Baekhyun didn’t seem to make a move to stand up. He had sat there, right beside Baekhyun and keeping his distance. He sat there silently, eyes never leaving Baekhyun. He hadn’t said anything offensive but Baekhyun could see millions of questions in his eyes and he became overwhelmed with that.</p><p>“Stop staring with those eyes,” Baekhyun had told the alpha while lowering his head. He must look so pitiful and messy.</p><p>“What kind of eyes?” Chanyeol had asked.</p><p>“You are looking at me as if I’m the worst looking person in the world, ever.” Baekhyun spoke, his trembling voice gave away that he was actually <em>scared</em>.</p><p>Chanyeol didn’t say anything for quite some time and the silence was slowly suffocating Baekhyun, but then the alpha finally answered with:</p><p>“You might be one of the most beautiful people I have encountered in my whole life.”</p><p>His words stunned Baekhyun, of course, but the voice in his head said <em>If only you knew the truth, you wouldn’t be saying that at all</em>.</p><p>There were no more words exchanged between them and Baekhyun had almost thought that the tall alpha had left him alone, but after a very long time, he spoke again.<br/>
“Do you have anywhere to stay? You can stay the night in my cottage. I mean no harm, I swear.”</p><p>Baekhyun had lifted his head and he stared into the alpha’s eyes, seeking for the meaning of those words.</p><p>It was just a genuine offer of help.</p><p>And Baekhyun accepted it.</p><p>He was given a bed to sleep in, a change of clothes, a wonderful dinner, and even a companion to talk to. It was supposed to be only a night, Baekhyun was supposed to be staying only for one night, but he didn’t know how and since when he started staying there, sleeping and waking up to every new day with Chanyeol asking him of how his sleep was.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is a good alpha. He seems like a lone wolf, staying all by himself in the cottage that he had built with his two bare hands, but he looks so gentle after Baekhyun starts to get to know him better. He might be one of the gentlest alphas he had ever met in his life.</p><p>He doesn't know that much about Chanyeol, and the same goes to the alpha.</p><p>He only knows that Chanyeol likes bathing in cold water, that Chanyeol likes his eggs scrambled, that Chanyeol likes his tea added with a little bit of sugar, that Chanyeol likes to run in his wolf form at least once a month. That Chanyeol likes waking him up in the morning with a glass of water ready because of how often he screams in his sleep from the continuous nightmare.</p><p>Chanyeol is actually acting like his guardian or something. It’s not a spoken thing between them, but Baekhyun starts to realize that he might have leaned on Chanyeol a little bit too much. And that the alpha is actually taking care of him more than he should have.</p><p>There is no label for the kind of relationship they have. They are neither packmates, acquaintances, or even friends. They are just two people, a pair of an alpha and an omega, both unmated, staying under the same roof and actually taking care of each other.</p><p>Chanyeol has never once asked him about why he was all alone that evening in the deep forest, why he is unmated. Baekhyun also has never asked about why the alpha is living alone in a cottage so deep in the forest, why he has some tribal necklaces hanging on the chair, or why he is taking care of him so nicely.</p><p>It’s as if they are in this comfortable bubble around them, and if they make the wrong move, the bubble will pop and burst.</p><p>And truthfully speaking, Baekhyun doesn’t want that. At least not yet. He has gotten used to waking up to Chanyeol’s soft voice, and to the fact that he actually has someone beside him that he can talk to whenever he wants. It feels like Chanyeol is slowly filling the empty space in his life just by being himself.</p><p>But then again… some things are bound to happen. They are an alpha and an omega. Statuses are there for a reason. There is always a reason as to why they are divided by the submissive part and the dominant part.</p><p>Chanyeol is scenting him.</p><p>It’s been a while and Baekhyun recently realized that. Chanyeol is an alpha, it’s in his deep nature that he is going to be attracted to any available omega that he deems to be a perfect candidate for him to form a bond with.</p><p>He hasn’t said anything about it, afraid that it might be the cause of their comfortable bubble to finally burst, but he also can’t take it that far when Chanyeol is just so nice and gentle towards him.</p><p>His inner instinct as an omega is slowly caving in and it’s actually a big no. It might even endanger himself.</p><p>It’s going to be quite cruel to Chanyeol, but he needs to put a stop to this all; by slowly putting the distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol notices it, of course. The alpha has noticed his attempt of avoiding him and he lets him be for a while. Baekhyun is actually so thankful that Chanyeol is always giving him his space when he needs it the most, but he is also actually sorry about giving him the cold shoulder without letting him know the reason.</p><p>A few days are okay, but around the eighth day, the alpha seems to be losing his patience. He is curious, very curious and irritated as to why Baekhyun is acting like this.<br/>
He has tried to come and talk to him, but Baekhyun always shies away from him.</p><p> </p><p>An alpha is hard-headed and dominant, so that’s how Chanyeol comes storming to him one evening after he seems like he has enough of being treated this way.<br/>
Baekhyun is left speechless when suddenly the alpha takes a grip of his wrist and starts dragging him away towards where his cottage is. He barely gets the chance to refuse but Chanyeol has already maneuvered him towards where his bed is and stands right in front of him.</p><p>“Tell me what’s wrong.” Chanyeol says with his low voice. His chest is heaving and his shoulders are squared. Baekhyun feels so small as he looks up at the alpha towering above him. Chanyeol doesn’t mean any harm, there is no threatening motive in his scent, but Baekhyun is still afraid. He is afraid of saying the truth, not that he is afraid about being forced into something.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong.” He says in finality and makes a move to rise up, but Chanyeol is, once again, quicker than him. The alpha places his arms on each side of him and that’s actually pretty effective to hold Baekhyun down.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me. You have been avoiding me for days and I don’t even know what I had done wrong.”</p><p>Baekhyun spares a glance up to look into the alpha’s eyes and then he realizes how close they are actually. Finding how intense the stare in the alpha’s gaze is, he glances away.</p><p>“I’m not lying-”</p><p>“You do know that I can smell you, Baekhyun. You smell so sour right now. You are <em>lying</em>.”</p><p>Baekhyun swallows thickly and sighs. Chanyeol moves closer and drops his whole face on the omega’s shoulder, making Baekhyun go stiff. The alpha says nothing for a moment. The only sounds heard are their own respective breaths.</p><p>“I’m so clueless. I don’t know what made you avoid me. I need to know what I had done so I can make it up to you.” Chanyeol says tiredly. Baekhyun stares at the back of the alpha’s head and suddenly feels guilty with how he doesn’t give the alpha any explanation.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Nothing is your fault. It’s all me,” he mutters softly. Baekhyun doesn’t know where the courage is coming from, but he braves himself to lift his hands and loosely hugs the alpha towards him.</p><p>Chanyeol’s warmth is suffocating him with something foreign, he doesn’t know what to name it.</p><p>The alpha seems to relax at his touch and even goes to nuzzle into his shoulder. Baekhyun holds his breath, wishing that the alpha won’t go any closer towards his <em>neck</em>.<br/>
“Tell me. Tell me why and I will try to make it better for you.”</p><p>Chanyeol sounds like a very desperate alpha seeking attention from an omega. Baekhyun wishes he could be that omega but it’s not that easy.</p><p>“You can’t do anything about it, Chanyeol. Just leave it there-” His words get cut off when the alpha wraps his strong arms around him.</p><p>Baekhyun shivers when Chanyeol gets incredibly close, and the yelp coming out from his mouth is loud as the alpha easily lifts him up into his lap. They are getting too close, it’s the first time ever. He hopes Chanyeol can’t hear how loud his heartbeats are.</p><p>“Let me in, Baekhyun. Let me lead you.” Chanyeol speaks, his eyes stern and passionate.</p><p>Baekhyun feels his whole body trembles as the alpha lifts a hand and caresses the side of his face ever so gently. It feels so nice and comfortable, he feels so warm and good, but as he closes his eyes, his memories come taunting him again.</p><p>“Chanyeol,” he backs away as far as the alpha allows him, “I’m… I’m not the right omega for you.”</p><p>There he said it. They haven’t addressed this problem for so long and while they are in such an intimate position, he might as well say it. Chanyeol seems to be openly trying to court him though.</p><p>“You are perfect.”</p><p>“You don’t know what you're talking about.”</p><p>“I know. My wolf chose you. From the moment I laid my eyes on you.”</p><p>Baekhyun hears his breath hitch and he snaps his head forward. Chanyeol gives him a look of need and in a mere second, the alpha is leaning closer. Baekhyun is frozen on the spot. He has the chance to push him away, but he doesn’t, and his eyes flutter close when Chanyeol’s lips land upon his.</p><p>Right away, the blast of pheromones enveloping them is so thick and suffocating. So tight, so unbearable, <em>so warm</em>. Like… it’s something that should have been there since the beginning. Baekhyun lets himself on the loose and for once, he embraces his inner instinct.</p><p>Chanyeol has a pair of thick and rough lips. They envelope his own so gently, dominating just like his character. Baekhyun has never felt this alive since such a long time ago. It feels like he is free of every burden. It’s been really so, so long since… that thing.</p><p>The thought snaps something in his head and he quickly pulls back just in time the alpha is about to delve in deeper. He glances aside and actually tries to scoot away, but Chanyeol starts trailing his rough lips along his throat.</p><p>“Chanyeol, wait,” he calls out softly, yet the gentle squeeze on his hips makes him forget about what he is going to say. The alpha pushes him until he falls flat on his back and then towers about him.</p><p>He goes to kiss him again and Baekhyun just… melts.</p><p><em>No turning back</em>; there is the voice in his head.</p><p>He is trying so, so hard to push the alpha away, but his wolf has become so accustomed to this scent and this warmth. Maybe he can enjoy it for a bit before he could reprimand Chanyeol about the consequence again… later.</p><p>Chanyeol can feel his reluctant hands going lax and the alpha uses the chance to kiss him deeper than before. Their lips mingle together, slotting along with some noises, their tongues tangle and it just feels like heaven on earth. Baekhyun shakily lifts his hands up and tugs at the alpha’s strong shoulder.</p><p>When Chanyeol’s lips leave his, he is greeted with the alpha’s dark eyes. It might be the atmosphere, might be the scent, might be the fact that he is a lone alpha, but the dark look in his eyes… it’s something almost unstoppable. Almost; because Baekhyun stops him before he could even think of tearing his clothes apart.</p><p>Too dangerous.</p><p>“No, wait, stop.” He meekly says, holding his two hands up in front of himself. Chanyeol obeys and stops, staring down at him.</p><p>“I… I can’t do this. Chanyeol, I just… can’t.”</p><p>He can smell the distress in Chanyeol’s scent and he feels kind of guilty for ruining such a nice fragrance into this bitter one, but this is the right thing to do.<br/>
“Why?” Chanyeol’s desperation is heard in the way he talks, and Baekhyun feels so guilty all of a sudden.</p><p>“I just can’t. I don’t think I will ever be alright about this. I’m not… not that omega for you.” Baekhyun says, hastily pulling his conscience altogether. He rises up from the bed and makes a dash for the door, needing to get away from Chanyeol’s addictive scent.</p><p>He just can’t.</p><p>If only Chanyeol knows… he will be very disgusted with him.</p><p> </p><p>A few days after that, he avoids Chanyeol altogether. He had contemplated whether moving out would be a good decision, but somehow he couldn’t see himself living without Chanyeol. The alpha has made a great presence in his life and whenever he thinks of living by himself, repeating that cycle again, he shudders in fear.Chanyeol doesn’t talk to him. He tries to make some attempts to coax his reaction, but he keeps his distance as if he knows that Baekhyun needs his space.<br/>
There are gentle touches on his arms or back whenever they are close enough, but Chanyeol never once forces him. It feels like those touches remind him that ‘<em>I’m here if you need me</em>’; Baekhyun feels like that is the message that Chanyeol is trying to convey to him.</p><p><br/>
Night times are still unbearable for him. He has nightmares too often that he always wakes up to Chanyeol lulling him back to sleep. Chanyeol is always there, staying by his side, and calming him whenever the darkness is too much for him to handle.</p><p>He doesn’t know what Chanyeol has seen in him to be able to decide that he wants him. He is... Tattered. All dirty and ruined. He doesn’t smell as sweet as those omegas out there and he is certainly not that attractive or that alluring for Chanyeol to choose him.</p><p>Baekhyun kneels in front of the fireplace, once in a while throwing some woods into the fire to make sure the cottage is warm enough for the two of them. It’s nearing evening and Chanyeol is out hunting, so maybe he should try to make dinner for them or something. He doesn’t want to lean on Chanyeol too much and he also wants to cheer Chanyeol up for a bit, because he can feel the alpha’s distress from meters away. It seems like his rejection is affecting the alpha’s mood.</p><p>He is not sure why his rejection can affect Chanyeol that much. He is a strong and attractive alpha, can easily attract any omega he wants with his muscular body and masculine scent. Why Baekhyun though? He is just a stray omega, homeless, smells like trash, and just everything an alpha like Chanyeol would never want to have.</p><p>“I think those woods are enough.” A sudden low voice speaks, too close for his liking, and shocking him to the extent that he scratches his finger on the uneven cut wood.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol quickly apologizes and grabs a hold on his hand. Baekhyun stares silently when the alpha gently brings his scratched finger towards his lips. He watches as that tongue gently licks over the wound, trying to heal it.</p><p>It triggers something in him.</p><p>Baekhyun hastily pulls his hand away and makes a move to stand up, but Chanyeol is quicker and he wraps those muscular arms around him until he can’t move a single inch.</p><p>“Stop avoiding me, please.” Chanyeol murmurs, pressing his nose onto the side of his cheek.</p><p>Baekhyun feels himself breathing hard from the proximity. He would be lying if he says that he doesn’t like this feeling, but his conscience keeps reminding him that this is not right at all.</p><p>“Chanyeol,” he lifts his hands up to push the alpha away, but that only gives more advantages for the man to pull him closer until he is flushed to him.</p><p>“I certainly can’t accept your rejection. At least not until you give me a proper reason.”</p><p>Chanyeol is one hard headed alpha, that’s what he knows after living with him for all this time.</p><p>He can feel Chanyeol’s warmth against his side and Baekhyun’s gaze falls onto the fire licking on the woods. His breathing becomes uneven with how close they are. He doesn’t know how long he could keep this up before he eventually gives in to the temptation.</p><p>“Give me your reason,” Chanyeol speaks into his cheek, while altogether pecking the skin ever so gently, “and I will tell you what I think about it. I won’t accept your rejection that easily.”</p><p>Baekhyun curls his fists. “Why do you want me?”</p><p>“Your scent… that time I found you, you smelled so sad. The smell was sour, but there was something else. You drew me into you. I was miles away from that spot but you made me craved for that scent. I ran my way to find you. You should have seen yourself at that time. You looked so fragile, but that made me want to protect you even more.”</p><p>“I was a mess. I still am.”</p><p>Chanyeol pulls him impossibly closer. “Who says so?”</p><p>Baekhyun can feel the alpha’s breathing hit his skin continuously. Chanyeol smells so damn good. It makes him shiver. It makes him want to crawl into the alpha’s lap. It makes him want to submit.</p><p>But he can’t.</p><p>“You could find a better omega out there.”</p><p>“They could be better as you said, but they are not <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“It’s ridiculous, Chanyeol. I’m… I’m not the perfect omega for you.”</p><p>“I don’t need a perfect one. I just need you, Baekhyun.”</p><p>His heart is beating out of control. Chanyeol is not making this easy at all.</p><p>“Tell me then. Tell me why you are so adamant in rejecting me.” The alpha asks.</p><p>Baekhyun swallows thickly.</p><p>“I… My past was messy. You definitely would find me ugly if you ever know it-”</p><p>“Who cares about your past?” Chanyeol holds onto his face, keeping eye contact. Baekhyun’s breath is held when he sees how beautiful Chanyeol’s eyes are. He can see the reflection of himself on those eyes, he can see the fear and doubt on his face.</p><p>“I do.” He admits softly.</p><p>“Well, I don’t, and I would really appreciate it if you stop worrying about it. Okay?”</p><p>The alpha stares at him, still with his face held in those two warm hands. He waits for any affirmation from him, a yes, a nod, or anything.</p><p>Baekhyun glances down. “It’s not that easy.”</p><p>“I know. But you should try it. Your past is going to haunt you for the rest of your life if you keep thinking about it. Everyone has a past. You have to move on.”</p><p>Those words are encouraging him but there is still something bugging him. He weakly shakes his head and rises up to his feet, keeping a good distance between the two of them.</p><p>“I… I need space,” he hurriedly says before he rushes away from there.</p><p>The sky is a mix of dark orange and grey, yet that doesn’t stop Baekhyun from running towards the river. He stops at the edge, staring at his reflection on the clear water.</p><p>It’s a bit blurred with the poor lighting this evening, but the help from the moon shining just above his head is still able to capture the fear on his face.</p><p>Baekhyun crouches down on his knees, sitting there while heaving a sigh. Chanyeol is so stubborn about this.</p><p>Why can’t the alpha get the message that he doesn’t want it?</p><p>Well… does he not want it?</p><p><em>I want it</em>; says the wolf in him. Baekhyun curls his fingers and silently tells his wolf to shut it. It’s not happening anytime soon, he tells himself. Or maybe will never happen at all.</p><p>His past is haunting him, even after so many years. The pain and the wound he feels, everything still feels so real. All of those are torturing him every day, maybe even until the day he will die. It’s not that easy to just let it all go and forget as if those are not a part of his past life.</p><p>He doesn’t want to be haunted by those memories! Who would want to?</p><p>But it’s easier said than done. There is still this unwanted anger and disappointment and regret and anguish and everything mixed in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Let go. Just let go and be happy.</em>
</p><p>He wants to! But how?</p><p>
  <em>Start accepting.</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun grunts and rubs on his face.</p><p>The water ripples under the touch of his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>After worrying for quite some time, Baekhyun takes some deep breaths to calm himself. Somehow the silence helps this time. His head is too full of noises and voices, the silence helps him to collect himself back.</p><p>Baekhyun dips his hand into the water, before deciding that maybe dipping his whole body under the water would be nice. He needs to refresh for a bit so maybe it can help.</p><p>He pulls his clothes away, putting them down on the edge before ever slowly slipping into the water. It’s pretty cold considering that the night has come, but the cold wakes him up for a bit. Wakes him up from living in the past, that he is now living in the present time and those past actually can’t chase after him anymore.</p><p>The branch somewhere away from the river rattles under a heavy weight and Baekhyun snaps his head towards the direction of it, his eyes as wide as saucers.</p><p>From the bushes, Chanyeol comes into his view.</p><p>“Baekhyun, can we-”</p><p>The alpha’s eyes fall onto his body and Baekhyun quickly dips under the water to hide.</p><p>His heart is thundering in his chest, as if it’s about to jump out. This is something that he has always tried to hide from anyone, especially from Chanyeol. He is horrified.</p><p>Chanyeol sees his <em>ruined</em> body. The alpha is going to be so disgusted with him.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hurriedly turns around, his heart beating out of control. He feels his blood all drained at the fact that Chanyeol has laid his eyes on <em>him</em>. There goes the last bits of his self confidence, now everything is ruined and he won’t have the guts to face the alpha ever again.</p><p>“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls with a choked voice. He can hear a single step taken by the alpha before it halts right away. He almost thinks that Chanyeol is leaving him, but the words coming from the alpha surprises him.</p><p>“I will turn away. To give you privacy. Please, we… we need to talk.” Chanyeol says, and there is urgency in his voice.</p><p>Baekhyun swallows thickly and he contemplates running away in his wolf form, but it’s not even a good choice because he knows by now how stubborn Chanyeol is, and it won’t take that long before the alpha would be running after him.</p><p>He carefully steps out of the water, keeping a wary glance at the alpha who has his back turned to him. With hurried movement, he dries himself and puts back his clothes on.</p><p>It’s all silence for a moment, save for his own quick breathing. He actually doesn’t know what Chanyeol is planning to talk about, and he has a mind of not wishing to know it, but he realizes that it won’t be happening.</p><p>“Come with me.” Chanyeol says under his breath. “And don’t run away from me, please.” He adds the last part.</p><p>There is no way that he could even think of running, not after he can smell how agitated Chanyeol is right now. The alpha walks ahead and Baekhyun falls into the steps, just keeping the well needed distance between the two of them.</p><p>Chanyeol heads straightaway into his cottage. Baekhyun slows his steps and he stops right at the entrance of the small kitchen, staring at how the alpha walks to pour two cups of warm tea.</p><p>“Sit, please.” Chanyeol points to the edge of the bed and Baekhyun silently obliges. The least he can do right now is to offer Chanyeol a proper explanation now that his secret is starting to spill out. It’s not like he gets anything to lose anyway.</p><p>The alpha puts the tea on the small wooden drawer beside him before draping a thick comforter over his shaking shoulder. Baekhyun barely realizes that he is actually shaking and he is silently thankful that Chanyeol is still being this kind to him. Maybe he won’t be anymore after he listens to his story.</p><p>He keeps his gaze down while silently calculating Chanyeol’s next movement, and he can see the alpha dragging a chair towards him, setting it just a meter away from where he is. When Chanyeol sits down, he quickly gazes down again.</p><p>There is no word exchanged between them for a while, just Baekhyun fighting alone with his wicked mind and Chanyeol silently watching over his every little gesture; from the tremble on his fingers and the way he fidgets or twitches.</p><p>“Baekhyun,” he calls slowly, his voice low surprising the other.</p><p>Chanyeol tries to choose his words before saying, “Baekhyun, those marks… You are mated-”</p><p>“Was.” Baekhyun cuts him quickly, voice soft and sounding so vulnerable.</p><p>The secret is out. Baekhyun lifts his legs up and he buries his face into his knees. He wants to hide. He wants to hide away from the reality. He didn’t want to let Chanyeol know about the disgrace that he is. He is dirty, so filthy, so unwanted.</p><p>“You were mated…” Chanyeol blurts out in a whisper, “But… you- I might mistake it but I saw… two marks…?”</p><p>Baekhyun swallows the bile in his throat, suddenly feeling his emotion getting over him. He wants to cry, he wants to scream over the unfairness the world has given him. He has braced himself about this moment, since a long time when he still had a little bit of life left in him, he imagined himself having this talk with someone. But he actually wishes that someone is not Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol, that kind alpha who picked him up from the deep forest, who let him stay with him in his cottage without asking for anything back, who has always been so nice and kind, who is actually interested enough to get to know him as an <em>omega</em>… Now he has to spill his dirty secret, the dark and gloomy past of his life that he wished to forget the most.</p><p>“Two marks,” Chanyeol speaks but then he pauses.</p><p>Baekhyun somehow almost imagines that he can hear the disgust in that voice.</p><p>Bearing two marks is taboo. It’s unknown for an omega to have two marks on their body. No matter the circumstance, the omega will be seen as an unfaithful creature, whoring themselves to dominant beings. They are banished from every pack, no one wants to accept them and their heavy baggage of bad remarks. They will be seen as the lowest beings, bullied on, receiving threats, and the worst that could happen to omegas who have two marks is getting killed.</p><p>“How did that happen?” Chanyeol asks silently.</p><p>Baekhyun curls into himself as the memories come rushing back in his head. Those are actually not the kind of memories that he wants to remember, but he can’t just erase them so easily. He has to live with them for the rest of his life.</p><p>“A pack came. And they destroyed us. They took everything from us. They killed many of my friends and family, they took everything away from me. They… They left me alive so I have to live with them haunting my life forever.”</p><p>Chanyeol grabs a hold on his hands and that’s when Baekhyun realizes that he has been crying. He trembles greatly, shaking from his head to the tip of his toes. The memories are scary, they haunt him until he can’t even tell anyone that he is <em>scared</em>.</p><p>“Baekhyun, take deep breaths, you can do it.”</p><p>The alpha’s hold is warm on his cold hands, but he still can’t chase away his fear yet.</p><p>“My mate told me to s-stay alive,” he chokes out, eyes squeezing shut at the sight of his mate’s bloodied face flashing in his mind. “He told me to run and leave, but I couldn’t just do that!”</p><p>“It’s okay, Baekhyun, you don’t have to say anymore,” Chanyeol is quick to sit beside him, holding a secure arm around his shoulder, but Baekhyun shakes his head as if he can’t hear him.</p><p>“They were laughing at me… That- that alpha grabbed me by my neck!! He- His claws dug into my skin, Chanyeol!” He goes to hold his neck with his trembling hands.</p><p>Chanyeol is saying so many things to him but he can’t listen to him. His head is too full of scary memories, everything is replaying in his mind like a broken movie. Keep replaying and keep haunting him until all he can feel is <em>fear</em>.</p><p>“T-The alpha stared at my claim mark- he-h-he- he, Chanyeol he just, he bit me- on my neck!!! He put his mark above my alpha’s mark- he laughed at my face- C-Chanyeol-”</p><p>“Baekhyun!!” Chanyeol raises his voice, trying to catch his attention. He holds onto Baekhyun’s face, wet from tears and full of fear. Baekhyun has his eyes blown wide, dark as the night sky, and skin pale as the winter snow.</p><p>“Chanyeol!! He put his claim on m-me!!” He goes hysterical, gripping onto the alpha’s hands tightly. His breathing is uneven, then his face scrunches up as he cries again.<br/>
His whole body goes slack as he sobs heavily. “He did it while my alpha was watching… I couldn’t do anything- what did I do? What have I done? I couldn’t even protect myself-”</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay. It’s not your fault,” Chanyeol kisses his sweaty forehead to try to calm him.</p><p>“He dropped me down to the ground. My alpha was staring at my neck full of blood- Chanyeol, I couldn’t even hold his hand for the last time-!!! He had to watch- my mate has to watch that alpha step on my belly-”</p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes gaze down to the clothed said body part, his suspicion suddenly scaring him. Baekhyun couldn’t be-</p><p>“He killed my unborn pup-” Baekhyun whispers in a low cry, his whole face scrunching up in pain at the thought of his child. His arms come around to hug himself, as if he is trying to protect his stomach.</p><p>“My pup…!” He screams out, breaths coming in little hurried gasps as he doubles over.</p><p>Chanyeol catches him before he could drop from where he is, his arms cradling the crying omega into his embrace. He is not even bonded with Baekhyun but he can feel the pain. It’s too cruel, Baekhyun had everything taken away from him in such a short time.</p><p>The omega wails against his shoulder, breaking down into tears and painful screams, his fingers clutching tightly at his back. Chanyeol kisses him on his head, saying nothing but lending his shoulder for him to cry on. He is not sure that anything he says right now will make any difference with how lost Baekhyun is, so all he can do is to offer him a place to cry and mourn.</p><p>“I’m here. I’m right here, Baekhyun.” He says, pulling the other closer to him. Baekhyun cries loudly while clutching onto him.</p><p>The pain in his cry… Chanyeol can feel it, and somehow, he doesn’t want to see the other cry this bad ever again.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t know how long it took until Baekhyun’s cries subside and all that is left are little choked hiccups. The omega is slumped powerless against his hold, all weak and defenseless, making him look way smaller than he already is. It’s like his mental state is currently going very low.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Chanyeol whispers against the side of Baekhyun’s head, pressing his mouth there for a few seconds.</p><p>Baekhyun is unresponsive for a moment before he shakes his head and tightens his hold around Chanyeol.</p><p>The alpha takes a sharp intake of breath at the display of helplessness coming from the other. That makes his urge to protect him grow even stronger.</p><p>“Can you hear me, Baekhyun?”</p><p>Baekhyun weakly nods his head. Chanyeol clears his throat.</p><p>“You had just told me such an important event in your life. No words of mine could even compare to how hurt you are, but I’m so sorry that you have to go through it all.”<br/>
The omega trembles, weak little fingers find purchase tightly on his back. Chanyeol lets him.</p><p>“Most packs are cowards, I guess. Most leaders always avoid troubles and they don’t want to deal with it at the end and having people saying ‘<em>I told you so</em>’ to them. They don’t want it. They don’t want their authority and leadership to be questioned. I don’t condone what that alpha had done to you and your pack, but this is the reality that I need to tell you.”</p><p>Baekhyun takes a deep breath, choking on his sob. Chanyeol places his hands warm against the other’s back.</p><p>“The fact that you are alive, breathing here with me, it’s already something that I’m so amazed with. You are so strong, really, really strong to be able to handle all those things, I tell you.”</p><p>Chanyeol hugs him tighter.</p><p>“And the fact that you bear two marks on your skin,” he pauses when Baekhyun goes stiff at the mention of it, “I don’t even care about such a thing. I care about your well being, your happiness, your safety, and I don’t give a shit about the marks you have on you. Those marks show me that you are a strong omega trying to find your place here in this big, big world, and I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Baekhyun shakes in his hold, tears silently dripping from the corner of his eyes. He cries softly, without saying anything, but Chanyeol somehow can tell that he is thankful to him.</p><p>“I want to provide everything for you. I want to be able to hold you whenever you need me, to keep you safe under my wings. I want to keep you by my side, I want to call you mine.”</p><p>He no longer smells fear in Baekhyun’s scent, but the anxiety and nervousness are still there. The omega gasps in his silent tears, hands gripping him for leverage.</p><p>“Why? Y-You can have anyone you want,” Baekhyun whispers in a broken voice, in which Chanyeol gathers the omega tighter into his arms.</p><p>“I only want you. No one else. My wolf imprinted on you, my heart only wants you.”</p><p>Baekhyun’s sobs tremble across his chest and Chanyeol stays there while the omega cries to his heart's content. He is there when Baekhyun hugs him back and silently accepts him through the thin bond they have.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stays awake while he stares at Baekhyun who had fallen asleep long after his tears dried. Exhaustion is clear on Baekhyun’s face and he gently runs his hand along the warm cheek. He really wishes that he could erase all the pain and fear the other is feeling.</p><p>The talk with Baekhyun greatly opens his mind about how the packs work. Alpha leaders are strong in power, but they are easily provoked and lured by any kind of temptation. The greed for power, for recognition, for something bigger than they could be responsible for, they want it all. Authority and pride ruin everything.</p><p>He scoots closer and pulls the cover higher to cover Baekhyun’s sleeping form. There are still trails of dried tears on the omega’s face and he ever so slowly wipes them away. Baekhyun shifts slightly and he quickly kisses the creases on his forehead to calm him. It works and Baekhyun buries half of his face into the bed.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a few hours and the sunrise is high in the sky when Baekhyun’s eyes flip open. He finds Chanyeol sitting on the floor, chin propped up by his palms and elbows against the bed.</p><p>“Why are you down there?” Baekhyun blurts out softly, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.</p><p>Chanyeol smiles and reaches to caress his head. “I don’t want to disturb your sleep. You looked so peaceful.”</p><p>Baekhyun says nothing for a moment and the alpha holds his hand against the soft cheek. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>He doesn’t know what Baekhyun is thinking with how silent he is right now, but he really wishes that Baekhyun would open up to him.</p><p>“Tired. Sleepy.” Baekhyun murmurs lowly, eyes closing again tiredly, and Chanyeol coos softly at this vulnerable side of the omega. Baekhyun has never shown this honest side of him all this time and the alpha in him is roaring in delight at the small gesture of acceptance.</p><p>“Do you want to sleep for a bit more?”</p><p>The omega nods his head, lips parting up in soft breathes. Chanyeol smiles wider.</p><p>“Okay, just sleep then.”</p><p>“Will you be here… when I wake up?” Baekhyun asks without opening his eyes.</p><p>Chanyeol hums, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>The next time Baekhyun wakes up, it’s to the sounds of birds chirping outside. He feels greatly rested and his whole body aches for lying down for too long, but he can’t say that he doesn’t enjoy it.</p><p>He rises up to sit, eyes glancing around the cottage to find Chanyeol but he can’t see him anywhere. A big part of him suddenly feels this disappointment at being lied to again, but then the door opens and Chanyeol walks in with a tray of food.</p><p>“Breakfast in bed for my darling.” The alpha declares with a wide smile, slipping to sit on the side of the bed while gently placing the tray on Baekhyun’s lap. Baekhyun stares in awe at the obvious display of happiness on Chanyeol’s face, and he closes his eyes when the alpha leans to peck him on his cheek.</p><p>“I hope you slept well.” He mutters gently.</p><p>Baekhyun’s hand unconsciously reaches for the alpha’s shirt and he tugs the other closer until he could bury his whole face into his shoulder. Chanyeol’s arms automatically curl around him.</p><p>“It might be the best sleep I have ever had.” Baekhyun admits softly.</p><p>“That’s good to hear. I made breakfast, how about you try it before it goes cold?”<br/>
Baekhyun nods and leans back, one hand still gripping on the shirt, while his free hand goes to pick up the spoon. There is soup and some small cuts of sandwiches.</p><p>“I cut them into small sizes so it could be easier for you to swallow. I guess you might have a hoarse throat with how much you cried.”</p><p>The omega nods, “Thank you.” He sends Chanyeol a tiny smile. Chanyeol tells him to eat.</p><p>He eats his breakfast silently and Chanyeol is staying there, watching him eat. It’s a bit overwhelming but still comfortable with how the alpha is there by his side. When his meal is finished, Chanyeol gently takes the tray away and puts it aside, before reaching for something else on the chair just beside the bed.</p><p>Chanyeol hands him a lily flower. Baekhyun silently accepts it, but not before giving the alpha a look of confusion.</p><p>“I’m giving you this flower to signify the start of me courting you.”</p><p>Baekhyun swallows, “Chanyeol,”</p><p>“No matter what you are going to say, I won’t change my mind. I want you to be my mate.” Chanyeol takes his hand and kisses it. Baekhyun stares at the flower for quite a moment, relishing the warmth coming from Chanyeol’s hand, and he makes his decision.</p><p>“Okay.” He whispers softly, and he watches how the biggest smile spreads across Chanyeol’s face.</p><p> </p><p>It takes Chanyeol an ‘okay’ from him for the alpha to start showing the obvious sign of attraction to him. Baekhyun might have disregarded those signs ever since a long time ago, but now he can see how much Chanyeol is infatuated with him.</p><p>He receives flowers every morning and he thanks the alpha with a rather bashful smile on his face. Chanyeol is always present whenever and wherever, and it’s getting weird for Baekhyun to not see the alpha around him. The times when Chanyeol is not around is when he chooses to bathe himself in private, still not having the confidence to show his body to the alpha. He is thankful that Chanyeol respects him.</p><p>This noon, Chanyeol is currently out for a hunt and Baekhyun sits on the ground, waiting in front of the cottage patiently. The alpha has been gone for quite some time and it’s getting lonely there in the cottage so Baekhyun chose to wait outside.</p><p>He stares up at the blue sky and white clouds, head empty without any thought. It’s been a while since he feels so free of burdens and it all started since Chanyeol began his courting.</p><p>Chanyeol. The alpha might be the sweetest being that he has ever met. His past mate was a lovely alpha, but he was never a romanticist. They mated because they loved one another, but it was also because they had known each other for so long. The feeling he had with his past mate and what he feels for Chanyeol right now are very different. Chanyeol makes him feel alive in a clearly different way and he can’t even describe it.</p><p>He feels excited to wake up and finds Chanyeol in front of him every morning. He waits for every soft, gentle kiss Chanyeol will give him. And he is impatient with what kind of surprises the alpha has for him on each day.</p><p>His feelings have grown and Baekhyun once again feels happy after a very long time.</p><p>Soft thuds of paws are heard and Baekhyun glances to the opening of the clear path. Wolf Chanyeol is there, stopping at the opening, before padding towards him.</p><p>Baekhyun smiles when he notices the flowers in between the wolf’s teeth, the stems crushed for a bit but the petals are still as pretty as they are.</p><p>Chanyeol drops the flowers in front of him, sitting on his hind legs and waiting silently for any kind of response. Baekhyun picks the flowers and caresses the red petals before he sets them aside, with Chanyeol’s deep wolf eyes following his movement.</p><p>Baekhyun opens his arms and hugs the alpha wolf tightly, face buried into the soft fur.</p><p>“Thank you, Chanyeol. I love the flowers.” He murmurs softly.</p><p>Chanyeol nudges his snout into his neck and huffs happily.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time for me to tell you something, love.” Chanyeol says on one night when neither of them are feeling sleepy yet and decided to hug one another for warmth.</p><p>Baekhyun lifts his head from the other’s shoulder. “What is it?”</p><p>“You have never questioned me about my life before this. Why I lived in this cottage. Why I am alone.”</p><p>“That was… actually my concern, but I don’t really pay too much attention to it. You will tell me when you feel like doing it.” The omega mutters and his eyes fall close when Chanyeol pecks on his eyelids.</p><p>“I am actually the next alpha in line. In my pack. My father is the current alpha leader and I will be taking over the position someday. Have you ever seen some tribal accessories here in the cottage? Those are from my pack.”</p><p>Baekhyun hums. He indeed had seen a few since the beginning but he used to think that all those were just mere ornaments.</p><p>“Why are you staying here alone?”</p><p>Chanyeol hums, “I told my father that I wanted to feel freedom. Being an alpha leader requires full time attention and focus and almost every member of the pack is your responsibility. I have been staying under my father’s wing ever since I was born, so I wanted to take the chance to have a little freedom of mine before I completely take over.”</p><p>The omega stares up at Chanyeol while he is speaking.</p><p>“So you built this cottage?”</p><p>“Yeah. It took me a while to finish building this cottage but when I did, I was so proud of myself. I had to live by myself, feed and hunt for myself, all the while staying independent and trying to survive.” Chanyeol says with a light laugh afterwards.</p><p>“Then you found me.” Baekhyun blurts softly. The alpha glances down at him, the gaze soft and full of affection.</p><p>“Yeah. It was like the luckiest day in my life.”</p><p>“That couldn’t be the luckiest day-”</p><p>“It was. All my whole life, I had been trying to find a mate by myself. A few friends of mine in the pack met their mate through their parents and they just hit it off without thinking too much. I didn’t want that so I promised to myself that I would find the <em>one</em> and I would never give up until I got what my heart desired for. And that was you.”</p><p>Baekhyun stares, the corner of his lips tugging into a very tiny shy smile. One would miss it if they don’t put much attention, but Chanyeol can see it just fine and he is so happy that his confession doesn’t push Baekhyun away.</p><p>“I just fell so deep for you, you don’t even know.” Chanyeol mutters while leaning down to nudge their noses together. Baekhyun lets out a soft hoarse laugh, seemingly choked with emotion. His hands find Chanyeol’s shirt to be very interesting.</p><p>“I… Chanyeol, you make me very happy. You don’t know how much you make me happy, it feels like I have gotten myself another chance to live. I… I’m not sure how you do that but you just do and you’ve awakened this desire in me… The desire to live and to have.”</p><p>Chanyeol coos at the shy way of the omega in admitting things, it’s just so precious. Baekhyun has always been silent and to have him speaking out about his feelings, Chanyeol is just so happy and so proud of him.</p><p>“I want you, my wolf wants you. I know that I said that I would wait for you until you are ready, but I’m just so impatient. Please be mine completely.” The alpha whispers, kissing his nose afterwards.</p><p>Baekhyun’s lips tremble. “Chanyeol, I…” He grips on the alpha’s shirt tightly, fingers shaking and scent emitting anxiety, “I’m afraid that you will throw me away if you know… if you know that I might not be able to give you offspring.”</p><p>The words surprise Chanyeol but he doesn’t show that he is affected by it.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know,” Baekhyun chokes on his words, “Ever since I lost my… pup, I haven’t gotten any heat… Something is wrong with me, I just… maybe the miscarriage affected my body. I have failed you,” a sob erupts from his lips.</p><p>“No, no, what are you saying?” Chanyeol quickly holds onto his face and wipes the unshed tears with his thumbs, “You failed no one. It’s not your obligation. Shush, listen to me, love?”</p><p>Baekhyun looks up with his eyes bloodshot and Chanyeol feels his heart wrenches at the sight.</p><p>“I want you as a whole. More or less, I will accept everything about you. We can have pups later, it’s not for you to think about right now. I want to spend my time with you, to cherish you, to cater to your needs. I don’t want you to be hurt. I just want you to be happy with me.”</p><p>The omega nods his head at his words. “I want to be happy with you, Chanyeol. You make me very happy and I want to do the same to you. It’s everyone’s dream to be able to conceive, it’s my dream to bear pups for my alpha… I really want to give you offspring,” he sobs softly.</p><p>Chanyeol pecks his trembling lips gently, a move that surprises not only Baekhyun but also himself.</p><p>“We can have pups when the right time comes. For now, I just want to love you with my whole being. How about that?”</p><p>Baekhyun stares, unable to come up with words, but he cries and nods his head eagerly.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Chanyeol surges to kiss him on his trembling lips again and Baekhyun immediately responds to the touch, letting their lips tangle softly against one another. Their bond strengthens and their wolves run around in circles, celebrating the acceptance.</p><p>Baekhyun has completely accepted him.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol takes him out a few days later, heading towards the way that they rarely go to, while holding onto his hand tightly. Baekhyun follows without any question, blindly, but his curiosity is building up in his head the more steps he takes.</p><p>Somewhere in the deepest part of the forest, Baekhyun sees an old cottage. After a rather long walk, they finally see some sign of living. Chanyeol takes him to see a healer, an old grandma who has seen so many things in the span of her long life.<br/>
A healer… Baekhyun swallows thickly and sends Chanyeol an unsure stare, in which the alpha squeezes his hand to calm him down.</p><p>She is kind, lovely, and definitely doesn’t judge him. She stares at his two marks, her wrinkly hand gently touching them. She is definitely a healer because she knows which one hurts his mentality the most and she just silently applies ointment on it even though it’s been years and there is no more physical pain he feels anymore.<br/>
Chanyeol stays by his side all the time, giving him support by holding on his hand. Baekhyun doesn’t know what makes it so easy for him to spill everything when she asks him about his condition. He is anxious and scared. His mate died before his very own eyes and it was not a good experience at all. And to be marked against his consent while he was suffering, that was the worst.</p><p>“What happened after the alpha marked you?” She asks him.</p><p>“He watched me suffer, and then he cut the bond immediately.” Baekhyun admits in a small voice, hoarse and tired from shedding tears while unveiling his gloomy past.<br/>
The moment he was marked by the alpha, his bond with his mate was thinning, but it was completely broken when his mate died. The alpha who had marked him then immediately cut the newly formed bond, leaving him and his wolf floating around without any lead.</p><p>The healer touches his belly and she hums. She tells him that his body has recovered and even though it’s going to be difficult, it won’t hurt to try again for pups. Him not getting any heat periods is because of himself rejecting it, self wallowing in the past and it messes up with his whole biology. His heat might be back anytime without him knowing it. And that also means that he can have pups when he has accepted himself again. It might take a long time, but she assures him that he will be able to do that. As long as he is happy and content, his link with his wolf will be strong and he will be able to conceive.</p><p>They walk back home after Baekhyun drinks a cup of herbs to help him calm his nerves. It’s a silent walk, Chanyeol is giving him space. Baekhyun doesn’t let go of the alpha’s hand but his mind is telling him to think. The talk with the healer definitely opened a new world to him and Baekhyun is actually thankful that Chanyeol brought him there.</p><p>Chanyeol leaves him alone to curl in the bed while the alpha goes to hunt for their dinner. Baekhyun slips into the alpha’s shirt to find comfort in his scent, because he thinks that he might need reassurance that the alpha is going to be the one for him.</p><p>When Chanyeol’s back from hunting and finds the omega sleeping soundlessly in the bed while wearing his shirt, he silently bends down to kiss his head and lets him have his rest. Baekhyun’s gone through a lot and he can’t imagine how hard it is, but he is so thankful that the omega walked straight into his life.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wakes up from his sleep in a rather calm state. He is a bit tipsy with how he is surrounded by Chanyeol’s scent, but it’s actually not only from the shirt he is wearing, but also from how the alpha is hugging him.</p><p>“Chanyeol,” he calls softly. The alpha hums, certainly not asleep at all.</p><p>Baekhyun leans back a bit to stare up at the alpha’s face. Chanyeol is staring at him intently, a hand on the side of his face caressing it.</p><p>“Are you feeling alright?” The alpha asks. Baekhyun nods his head, leaning into the touch.</p><p>“I have been thinking a lot.” Baekhyun murmurs, twisting his head a bit to place a kiss on the alpha’s palm. “And I really want to be your mate. That is if you still want me, of course.” He admits slowly.</p><p>Chanyeol’s certainly not expecting it at all because the alpha goes all surprised with his sudden confession. Baekhyun feels a smile tugging on his lips and he leans to nudge his nose against the alpha’s. He feels Chanyeol’s hand holding on his lower back to keep him close.</p><p>“I will always want you, Baekhyun.”</p><p>“I just want you to be sure-”</p><p>“Are <em>you</em> sure?” The alpha asks, a bit breathless, and Baekhyun nods his head. He is sure, very certain that he wants to be Chanyeol’s mate.</p><p>He has been thinking a lot lately. He closes his eyes and imagines a life without Chanyeol in it. The fear he is feeling is the same he felt when he lost his mate and child. It certainly is a feeling that he wouldn’t want to experience ever again. Chanyeol makes him very happy, shows him a world he never realizes that he wishes for, and the alpha accepts him for all his flaws. No other would even come close to Chanyeol, and Baekhyun really wants to build a life with him.</p><p>“I want to bear your mark. I want to be bonded to you. I want to give you pups.”</p><p>Chanyeol breaks into a smile, one that is so happy that Baekhyun knows that he made the right decision.</p><p>“Thank you.” Chanyeol mutters in a choked voice, his lips peppering soft kisses all over his face. Baekhyun laughs softly and holds onto the alpha’s face with his hands.</p><p>“Chanyeol… I love you.” He says softly, and that takes only a second before the alpha surges forward to kiss him deeply. So deep that Baekhyun is left wanting more, wishing to be closer to the alpha more than this right now. His feelings for Chanyeol have grown and it becomes too hard for him to keep it all in his heart, so a confession is certainly what he needs the most.</p><p>He feels free of burden the moments the words slip past his lips. This kind of happiness… This is what he has been longing for. The way Chanyeol curls his arms around him, the way he kisses him, the way he whispers his name, the way his warmth is making him comfortable… Baekhyun wants to give his everything to this alpha.</p><p>It’s embarrassing to him to be put bare on display but Chanyeol assures him that he has nothing to be embarrassed about. His skin tingles when the alpha drags his lips along every slope and every curve on his body, warm mouth leaving burns that make him crave for more and more.</p><p>Chanyeol nuzzles against his shoulder, where his two marks are carved. Baekhyun throws his head aside because he has always been very sensitive on that part. The way the alpha kisses his skin, despite it bearing marks from other alphas, is making Baekhyun have tears in his eyes. The claws marks around his neck are hideous but Chanyeol replaces them with love bites of his own.</p><p>When the alpha arrives on his belly, Baekhyun grips onto the bedding. Chanyeol is staring at the protruding ridges on his skin. It’s a very obvious sign of how his belly was hurt before, there are marks along his stomach that Baekhyun is actually afraid to stare at.</p><p>Chanyeol kisses his stomach. “This is where our pups will stay before they come to the world to join us.”</p><p>Baekhyun cries silently at the words. “I love you, Chanyeol.”</p><p>The alpha kisses his thighs. “I love you more than you have ever known.”</p><p>It’s a pity that Baekhyun is not yet producing like a normal omega. He barely produces slicks on his own, he doesn’t get heats anymore, so it’s going to be very hurtful to have Chanyeol sheathed in him. The thought bothers him, but it doesn’t seem to be Chanyeol’s concern at all. The alpha doesn’t force it and just brings his face down, mouth against his entrance to pleasure him.</p><p>Baekhyun cries into his palm, being too sensitive and stimulated because he hasn’t felt like this for so long. His slick drips only for a few drops but Chanyeol seems to be very satisfied with it, because the alpha licks his lips as if he has just tasted his favorite meal. He towers above him and runs his hand along his own erection, hard and starting to swell, as he is watching the way Baekhyun’s face flushes at the obscene sight. The omega hesitantly reaches his hand out, tiny fingers enveloping the alpha’s erection to try to do something.</p><p>The reaction coming from Chanyeol is immediate. He throws his head back and grunts in pleasure, and that pushes Baekhyun to work even harder. When Chanyeol’s semen splutters all over him, Baekhyun lets out a tiny moan of himself for bringing such pleasure to his alpha.</p><p>Chanyeol scoops his semen and brings his hand down, fingers twisting against Baekhyun’s entrance. The omega’s mouth hangs open and his eyes squeeze shut, feeling Chanyeol’s fingers driving so deep inside of him. It feels so good to be connected this way to the alpha even though it’s not a complete process just yet.</p><p>Baekhyun’s body trembles and he starts begging to be marked, to be bonded, to be made as the alpha’s own, and Chanyeol gives him what he desires the most.</p><p>A mark is placed on the other side of his neck’s juncture, deep and blossoming a red hue, the bond so strong and satisfying that Baekhyun reaches his orgasm just with the alpha’s fingers in his canal and the alpha’s mouth against his neck.</p><p>He can feel another heartbeat running in his blood. Chanyeol is him and he is Chanyeol. They are united, they are bonded and nothing ever feels more complete than this.<br/>
Baekhyun slumps back into the bed and cries softly, feeling so happy that he finally gets to have an alpha of his own again. An alpha who promises happiness and comfort to him. An alpha who adores him and an alpha who Baekhyun loves very much.</p><p>He falls into his sleep without any nightmare haunting him, with his alpha right beside him shielding him from the cold world.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t know when he has fallen asleep, but it might be one of the best sleeping times that he has ever felt in his entire time. Everything feels warm around, he feels energized, and it’s so nice. The moment he wakes up, he smells a very nice scent, sweet and tantalizing, and just waking him up completely.</p><p>His eyes snap open and his brain works when he realizes that the sweet scent is coming from <em>his mate</em>. Chanyeol glances aside to find Baekhyun curled into a ball, mouth parting in what sounds like little gasps. He presses his nose against the newly claim mark, sniffing the scent deeply and a growl bubbles up in his chest.</p><p>“Baekhyun, love,” he tries calling and the omega opens his eyes, staring up at him with tears threatening to fall.</p><p>Chanyeol takes a deep breath and goes to press his body against the omega’s.</p><p>“Love, you are <em>in heat</em>.” He murmurs lowly, his hand coming down to squeeze the omega on his hip.</p><p>Baekhyun lets out a soft noise of discomfort, body pressing back towards Chanyeol.</p><p>His omega is in heat and Chanyeol concludes that their mating might have been the trigger to it. They know that it’s going to be difficult for them to conceive with how rarely Baekhyun gets his heat, but he certainly doesn’t expect this to happen at all.</p><p>“Please,” Baekhyun chokes out in a soft whimper, and who is Chanyeol to deny his mate the needed help? Certainly not him.</p><p>Chanyeol brings his hand down, fingers feeling the wetness that is too thick. Baekhyun’s body is trembling like a leaf and from the look of it, the omega doesn’t even have control over himself. He can’t control how wet he is, to the extent of him ruining the bedding, and Chanyeol doesn’t mind it at all. Baekhyun can ruin any number of beddings and he wouldn’t mind at all.</p><p>He scoots lower, hands spreading the omega’s legs apart and he finds out that Baekhyun’s been wet for a long time. His omega canal is fluttering open, as if inviting him to come closer. Chanyeol can’t resist himself and he puts his hungry mouth against the leaking opening. Baekhyun’s hips stutter and the omega cries out in delight as he starts openly drinking from him.</p><p>Baekhyun tastes divine, like the greatest drink that he has never tasted before. Chanyeol’s tongue laps over the fluttering rim and he feels like a hungry monster trying to suck the life out of the little vulnerable omega.</p><p>“Love.” He calls with the voice that has gone lower. He is driven insane, so extremely turned on and needy to feel up his mate.</p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes flutter so prettily, with tears sticking on his eyelashes. Chanyeol wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, simply enjoying the sight of his beloved omega sprawled so beautifully beneath him. Baekhyun seems like he is confused with himself, as to why he is feeling so hot from the inside of his body, why he is so needy, why he feels so wet all over…</p><p>“Love, listen to me,” Chanyeol cradles his face, making him focus. “You are in heat. And I will help you. Do you want it?”</p><p>The omega trembles at his words, tears coming back to fill his beautiful eyes. “I’m in heat.” He repeats ever so slowly, as if he has just come to realization. Chanyeol can feel the conflict in the omega’s head, as they are bonded, and Baekhyun is showing his raw feelings. The omega is astonished with the fact that he is producing, that he is fertile, that he is able to turn on his alpha in this way.</p><p>Chanyeol waits patiently, even though both of them are aroused beyond everything, and when Baekhyun’s face scrunches up in a happy cry, he lets out a chuckle. Baekhyun is too adorable; he looks so delighted that he is in heat, and he grabs Chanyeol down with his hands, asking for a kiss.</p><p>An omega in heat is simply asking for a kiss. Chanyeol can’t help the excitement bubbling in his chest. For him to ever find himself an adorable omega like Baekhyun… it’s certainly his luck.</p><p>They kiss, mostly it tastes salty with how much Baekhyun is crying, but both of them are smiling. It’s like they are given the greatest luck from the moon goddess. They found one another and they became mates, and now, they get a high chance to conceive; something that both of them are hoping for.</p><p>Chanyeol licks all over the omega’s mouth, pulling a sharp gasp from him. The alpha runs his hands all over the heated skin, rough texture caressing the soft skin and waking goosebumps along the path. Baekhyun whimpers and another dollop of slick trails down his legs. The alpha easily turns Baekhyun over, face down to the bed, and wide hips up for him to taste to his liking.</p><p>Baekhyun cries out in a rather loud voice, face scrunching up in delight as Chanyeol eats him out. The alpha is thorough with his treatment, up and down, tongue sticking so deep, and teeth teasing his rim as if to tip him over. Everything feels so new to him, even the sensation of being in heat feels like it’s his first time ever.</p><p>He squirts on the alpha’s mouth, breathing out in loud gasps as he reaches his climax. Baekhyun feels disoriented like a jelly, head spinning with how good everything feels. Chanyeol kisses along his back, up to his neck and finally reaching his ear to nip on it.</p><p>“Baby, you are so wet for me, hm?”</p><p>Baekhyun trembles at the voice whispering into his ear. He shies away and turns over, settling on his back and having this handsome, perfect alpha towering over him. Chanyeol’s shoulders are squared, and he is looking so huge, more than usual. Baekhyun can’t help the mewl slipping past his lips at the sight of his alpha’s domineering aura.</p><p>“Can we try for pups of our own?” Chanyeol asks, still attentive and caring despite sporting a hard erection. Baekhyun nods eagerly.</p><p>“Let’s have pups, alpha.” Baekhyun says meekly, body going lax and his wolf shifting around, ready to submit fully.</p><p>Chanyeol smiles and kisses him square on his lips.</p><p>There is no need for more words as Chanyeol starts peppering kisses along his body. Baekhyun can feel the effect of his heat. It’s too strong and overwhelming, driving him crazy and needy, but still keeping him sane with the tight bond he is feeling around them.</p><p>Chanyeol holds onto his alpha’s cock, long and thick, so hard that Baekhyun starts spreading his legs to beg for it. The alpha huffs a soft laugh, his hand working along the long shaft to tease himself. Baekhyun’s eyes are trained on the way the veins along the arm twitch and pump blood.</p><p>The alpha grabs a hold on his leg, lifting it up while scooting himself closer. Baekhyun watches silently, his mouth going dry with the thought of that alpha’s cock sitting inside him. Chanyeol trails the tip of his cock along the wet fluttering entrance, spreading his scent along it. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open when Chanyeol sends him a glance.</p><p>Without saying any word, Chanyeol nudges the tip against the entrance before easily slipping in. baekhyun parts his mouth in a silent scream. It feels too full; Chanyeol is too huge but his body is adapting so well. Chanyeol settles himself so deep, way too deep, that Baekhyun pants at the sensation of being filled up. His birth canal flutters wide open, welcoming the cock ready to breed him.</p><p>Chanyeol is impatient when he is aroused, Baekhyun notices that. The alpha is dominating and all, pumping into him in slow but deep thrusts that have him rolling his eyes to the back of his skull. Baekhyun’s hands flail around, trying to find purchase with how the alpha keeps sending him surging forward until he is nearing the edge of the bed.</p><p>The cock digs deep inside him, fighting against his warm velvety inner walls, and forcing its way to wreck his inside. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open, hoarse mewls escaping, and drools seeping down. His fingers grip at the bed, so tight that his knuckles turn white. The pleasure is hitting him in all the right places. He almost forgets how it feels to be in heat and be filled.</p><p>His slick runs down despite his canal being stuffed by an alpha’s huge cock, and Baekhyn shudders with how hot he is feeling. Chanyeol grabs him by his waist, fingers bruising as the alpha moves him to fuck him on his own cock. Baekhyun loves it, he loves it all.</p><p>When his whole body trembles, Baekhyun is losing his mind. The pleasure is getting to him, all too well, and he comes without any warning. His own cock, which has been abandoned for a while, spurts his cum all over his stomach, and his canal squirts so hard that Chanyeol is groaning at how wet he is.</p><p>Baekhyun mewls softly, mouth unable to shut, and he can hear the way Chanyeol is laughing at him in a fond tone. He manages to give a tiny weak smile, but his whole face scrunches up when the alpha’s knot starts forming. Chanyeol’s cock has originally been huge, but his knot is another different size. It’s forming rather quickly, swelling inside him, and forcing him to stay still. Baekhyun pants harshly, tears forming in his eyes at how good the pain feels. This is the only pain that he can tolerate.</p><p>Chanyeol grunts, his hips twitching beyond his control. His cock is stuffed deep inside his omega, the tip kissing the hungry gaping birth canal, and it’s only a matter of time before he fills that canal with his seeds. He spares a glance to the omega, and Baekhyun is making such a sexy face while clearly enjoying being knotted. That sight alone is the trigger for Chanyeol to tip over and he comes right away, cock twitching non stop while his seeds spluttering deep into the omega’s birth canal.</p><p>Baekhyun cries at the feeling of being full, too good to be true. His body trembles greatly that Chanyeol has to trap the omega still so he won’t hurt himself.</p><p>Their bond is so warm, curling and surrounding them so tight that the both of them can feel it. Chanyeol goes to nuzzle into the omega’s neck, kissing on his claim mark. He breathes against the skin, smiling when he feels Baekhyun’s arms wrapping around his torso.</p><p>“I love you so much.” Baekhyun whispers in a choked voice, too full of emotion.</p><p>Chanyeol coos and kisses his face, wiping the tears away. “I love you too, Baekhyun. So, so much.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The heat lasts longer than the usual period. Baekhyun spends ten days being cooped up in bed, canal being stuffed with either cock, fingers, or tongue. Chanyeol is staying by his side all the time, only leaving to fetch him water and food. Their mating clearly is the big trigger to Baekhyun until his heat lasts this long, and the both of them have never felt so satisfied than this.</p><p>When he recovers and is able to stand on his two legs without having to topple over, Baekhyun is ready to be taken to Chanyeol’s pack for an introduction. He is nervous with how the pack would react over the fact that their precious next alpha in line is mated to a ruined omega. Chanyeol assures him that none of his pack members will behave that way, but he still can’t shake that feeling away.</p><p>They take a week of run to finally arrive at the pack’s territory. He is shivering in anxiety as he stands hidden behind Chanyeol’s wide shoulder, but everyone can smell him already. Chanyeol proudly tells everyone that he has found his mate and he presents Baekhyun in the middle of everyone.</p><p>His parents are accepting, but some are just plainly rude that Chanyeol snaps his teeth and growls at them until they shut up and never bring it up ever again. Baekhyun never once lets go of his alpha’s hand.</p><p>Despite how the event turned out, Baekhyun is relieved that no one ever tries to hurt him or kick him out. Chanyeol’s mother adores him and she keeps telling him that none of his past matters, her hands gentle on his face and he might have shed a few tears. Chanyeol’s father, the current alpha in charge, is a strong and trusted leader, and it shows when he welcomes Baekhyun into the pack by giving him a handmade tribal necklace. Chanyeol later tells him that his father only gives handmade necklaces to the people he really trusts and accepts. Baekhyun might have shed more tears after that.</p><p>Chanyeol promises his parents that he will be back into the pack in a while, because he wants to live his mated life with Baekhyun for some time before he takes over the leader position. They say goodbye to the pack and Baekhyun heaves a sigh he doesn’t know he’s been holding for as long as they have stayed there.</p><p>“You are always accepted. You are my plus one, so no one will ever lay their hands on you, love.” Chanyeol has told him and Baekhyun stands on his tippy toes to kiss the alpha on his lips.</p><p>In another month, Baekhyun’s appetite increases and his scent changes into something thicker that Chanyeol can’t put his mind to. The scent is still as sweet as ever, but something else is in it. Something buttery, or something like honey, but it smells like cinnamon too, he is confused.</p><p>He drops down on his knees on one fine noon when Baekhyun is stirring a cup of tea for himself. The omega squeaks at the sudden movement and tries to help the alpha back up to his feet, but Chanyeol won’t budge. The alpha searches for the source of the scent and his nose is stuck into the slight swell on Baekhyun’s belly; eyes growing wide in realization.</p><p>Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open at the meaning when Chanyeol starts kissing his belly, and he feels himself tearing up. The alpha quickly rises up to his feet to hug him, and they sway from left to right in the middle of their small kitchen in the cottage. They are overwhelmed, most importantly Baekhyun who is downright sobbing into Chanyeol’s neck.</p><p>Their happiness is clear in their own respective scents, yet it mixes with the three additional new scents hiding behind their stronger scent. Chanyeol peppers kisses all over the omega’s crying face, cooing at how adorable the other looked, and Baekhyun breaks into a fit of airy giggles. He wipes his tears away and chooses to kiss the alpha until their breaths are taken away.</p><p>Being accepted has always been Baekhyun’s main goal since the beginning, but what he receives is more than that.</p><p>A family with Chanyeol and the growing pups of their own, the lovely claim mark on his neck, and a warm pack he can call home; it’s more than what he wishes for.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The dawn starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dawn is starting, and it looks very beautiful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short bonus for you all who have been really kind and patience to me. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Chanyeol asks while holding on his face, big and warm palms keeping his cheeks away from the piercing cold. Baekhyun nods his head, but he is actually not entirely sure about it. Even though they have mated and that they are really sure about the love and bond they are having, he still can’t shake the thought of being unaccepted to the pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a week of running since they left the comfortable cottage in order to meet Chanyeol’s family and pack. It’s scary that in a matter of minutes, he will have to meet so many people significant in his mate’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Everything will be alright.” Chanyeol reassures him for the nth time that nothing bad will happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Baekhyun whispers softly before looking up to meet his mate’s eyes, “Can I get a hug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha blinks his eyes for a second before the brightest smile spreads across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will give you millions of hugs for the rest of my life.” He says, then proceeds to bring Baekhyun deep into his warm, warm embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega breathes in the nice smell of his mate, trying to stop himself from being anxious. It’s just Chanyeol’s family, nothing to worry about. They will not harm him. They will be as nice as Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, love.” Chanyeol murmurs, leaving a soft kiss on his lips after pulling away from the hug. “It’s only a matter of time before my mother will be running here to greet us if we are yet to come and see her. She must have smelt my scent a while ago.” He says lightly with a tiny smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun offers the other a small smile, a bit shaky but still a smile nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Chanyeol holding onto his hand, he follows his mate’s direction and they arrive at the clearing where the pack territory starts. He keeps himself as small as possible, head bent down to avoid people’s eyes, just in case. With that, he can wholly hide himself behind his mate. Just for a moment, he wants to prolong the process of this meeting. He is anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son!” A woman’s voice is heard and Baekhyun flinches. Chanyeol gives his hand a gentle squeeze before dragging him to the center of the whole commotion. Everyone is out to see who the owner of this foreign smell is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother. I’m back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really miss you, Chanyeol. How have you been? Are you tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, mother, don’t worry. Oh, by the way,” he pauses for a second and gently tugs Baekhyun out of his hideout. He holds Baekhyun’s arms and positions the omega in front of him, while keeping a loose back hug on him to make him safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my mate. His name is Baekhyun.” He says gently with an excited tone that everyone around them starts murmuring so many things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun still has his head bent down but he gives a polite nod to acknowledge the woman who is his mate’s mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wait is practically killing him inside. With how there is no response from the woman, he feels his anxiety is climbing up that he just wants to turn around and melt himself into Chanyeol’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The murmuring noises stop abruptly, as if someone is telling them to shut up. Then, ever so slowly, the woman’s hand slowly reaches for his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be afraid, little one. No one will hurt you here. You are our family now.” She whispers so kindly that it makes Baekhyun lift his head slightly. The woman is smiling at him, her old wrinkled eyes curled at the corners. That pushes him to offer her a smile too, and she just brings him into her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My child’s mate is also considered my child. Welcome to the family, Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s hand is warm and steady, settled on the small of his back to let him know that he is always there. Will always be there for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun ever so slowly lifts his arms and hugs the woman back. She laughs on his ear and then he is just drowning in her home-y scent. It’s so nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol and his mother take him to meet the pack’s leader, who is Chanyeol’s father. Along the way to the main cottage, Chanyeol introduces him to his other family members and friends, such as his three aunts, two uncles, many cousins, and even more nephews and nieces. Chanyeol’s friends are also so welcoming and they treat him as if they have known each other for so long despite it’s their first meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pack’s leader, standing so rigid and overpowering, greets him with a stiff nod that soon changes into a gentle fatherly smile in a matter of seconds. He welcomes Baekhyun into the pack, officially, with a handmade tribal necklace. The man pats his head and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some pack members are following them everywhere they are going, and Baekhyun tries his best to ignore them, but they are distracting and the way they speak seems like they don’t try to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They say his scent is smelly. They say his appearance is hideous. And they say that they might have seen two marks-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks him when he has gone quiet. He nods his head to show that he is okay, but his mate is certainly one of the most attentive people in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stops walking and spins around, his shoulder squaring broad and his face contorting in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk bad things about my mate once again, and I won’t hesitate to kick you all out of the pack.” He snarls at the people who are too shocked to even move. They have never seen the leader’s son being this wild. They glance at the leader and his wife, trying to gauge their reaction about their son’s behavior, but the both of them just stare in silence, as if agreeing to what their son had just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t go back on my own words.” Chanyeol says in finality, and that makes those people scramble away in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun reaches and tugs at Chanyeol’s hand to stop him. The alpha turns to him and offers him a smile, gone already the snarl from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s continue, love.” Chanyeol says before taking his hand and continues to take him to walk around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something just seems a bit odd as Baekhyun roams his eyes around the dining place. He sees the way Chanyeol’s mother and three aunts are talking to one another while sharing laughter, and then to the father and two uncles are seemingly deep in a serious conversation. His curiosity gets the better of him and he tugs at Chanyeol’s sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, I have something that I’m curious about. Why are there three of your aunts? Does one of them not have a mate? I’m sorry but I’m just curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha laughs softly. “They all had a mate. My youngest aunt… her mate was, how do I say this, went feral and they just had to keep him away locked in the dungeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun lets out a soft gasp. “There is a dungeon too here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckles and surges to peck him on the cheek. “Yes. Have you ever stepped your foot in a dungeon before? Would you like to visit it later? It’s not an entirely bright place but if you are curious, then I can take you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m curious, yes, I have never seen a dungeon before. If that’s okay, I just want to take a slight peek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dungeon is surely a dark, secluded place. Baekhyun trails silently behind his mate, holding tight on his hand. The air is humid and thick and he barely enters the opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to see for a bit. That’s it.” He murmurs to the alpha and he can hear Chanyeol’s chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you scared? Nothing will happen, I promise you, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun purses his lips and is about to respond to that, but a rather stinky smell hits his senses. It smells pretty familiar yet at the same time so foreign. It feels like he had encountered this scent a long, long time ago but it’s still pretty vague in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden rattle at the side makes him flinch and he snaps his head aside to see what it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar is held by a wrinkled hand, weakly tugging on it to grab their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s heartbeats are picking up their paces and he unconsciously reaches a hand up to hold on the mark; on the unwanted claim mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol calls worriedly after noticing his weird behaviour. Baekhyun trembles and takes steps away, to hide his presence, to hide behind Chanyeol’s safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After so many years… who would have thought that he would meet that man here… in Chanyeol’s home?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha gets the idea of why his mate is behaving this way; why he is covering that hideous mark, why he smells distressed, why he is trembling greatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His senses and instinct are taking over him and Chanyeol growls loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncle</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He questions in a low voice, ready to strike, to attack, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> whoever hurt his mate. He doesn’t care even if the person is basically a member of his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” the old, weak man mutters, wrinkled fingers gripping at the bars while he is trying to stand on his two old feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun grips tightly at Chanyeol’s shirt, his face buried wholly into the back of his mate. He is scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT WAS YOU, UNCLE!!!” Chanyeol roars loudly, his voice loud and clear and vibrating all over the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive m-me-”, the old man slides down to the ground, coughing while chanting apologies over and over again. “I didn’t mean to do it, please forgive my sins!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apologies sound so cruel in Baekhyun’s ears. What’s the use of apologizing when the deed has been done? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun by his arm and starts dragging him out, but pausing when he sees the state his mate is in. He scoops the omega up into his arms and runs out holding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents come out asking what happened when Chanyeol comes knocking on their door to announce his arrival. The look in his face is feral and he can only utter a few words to inform them and it takes his father to calm him down. His mother goes to take care of a shaken Baekhyun into her arms and she pulls him into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun is not sure what’s happening next as he seems like he is in a trance and the next time he realizes his surroundings, he is in a room that smells a lot like Chanyeol. The curtain is drawn close yet the moonlight is shining so brightly through the window that he notices that it’s still a night time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol is sitting on the bed, watching him without any word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are awake. How are you feeling, love?” The alpha asks while lying down to join him. Baekhyun’s brain works for a while and when he remembers what has happened earlier, he draws a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shaken. But I’m okay now.” He admits in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hums and brings him into his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is dead.” The alpha drops the bomb, and it succeeds to make Baekhyun’s heartbeat stops for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My uncle. He is dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you…?” Baekhyun asks in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t kill him. He died just a few hours ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun blows out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was the youngest uncle in the pack,” Chanyeol starts off slowly, “He was spoiled and my grandparents were indeed spoiling him a bit too much, from what I heard of. He had been pretty handful since he was young. One day, he went out on a hunt, taking a few of his friends, and then came back with the stench smell of blood and burnt all over him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol buries his face into the omega’s neck, kissing his own claim mark there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They found out that he was blinded by power and greed, it was as if he was possessed by a witch or something. He admitted that he had just ruined a pack, burnt them down, and possibly killed everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun whimpers lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t give him any mercy. He was stripped off his rank, thrown into the dungeon from that time until today. There was no forgiveness for someone that low; grandfather had once said to all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops talking and just waits patiently, trying to know what his mate is feeling right now. When he can feel the distress, he scoots lower to create the same level of their faces and he smiles somberly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kept chanting sorry. He had been sick since a few years ago and we all guessed that once he landed his eyes on you, he might have felt that he could convey the last burden and sin he had, his apologies for years. He died right after father told him that there would never be a chance of him to be let out of the dungeon. He would have to live and suffer in his agony, and right away, he looked at me and chanted the last apology before he blew his last breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry but I can’t forgive him,” Baekhyun admits in a shaky voice, “It was very difficult and- and I just can’t forgive him that easily-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, that’s okay. I would never be able to forgive him for the rest of my life. He hurt you and destroyed your pack and he did so many horrible things to you. It’s okay to feel that way, Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The images flash in his head and Baekhyun covers his eyes, panting. It’s all coming back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of me. Keep your focus on me, Baekhyun. Come on, you can do it, my love.” Chanyeol says while kissing him all over his face. “Breathe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol,” he sobs, gripping the alpha’s arms holding on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are doing good. Keep calling me, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds onto Chanyeol for the rest of the night. Even though it’s difficult and it’s a torture, for once, he sleeps without those memories haunting him despite the fact that he had just met his worst nightmare. Chanyeol made it all better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment they arrive back at their own cottage, just the private space for the two of them, Baekhyun heaves a breath that he doesn’t know he’s been holding for as long as they have stayed there. It was such an adventurous journey and it took almost all of his energy, but in the end, he got his closure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how the event turned out, Baekhyun is relieved that no one ever tries to hurt him or kick him out. Chanyeol’s mother adores him and she keeps telling him that none of his past matters, her hands gentle on his face and he might have shed a few tears. Chanyeol’s father gave him a handmade tribal necklace that means trust and acceptance. It’s the most important thing to Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol promises his parents that he will be back into the pack in a while, to take over the leader position, but not before spending a little more time living his mated life with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you were nervous the whole time.” Chanyeol speaks when he sits down on the couch. Baekhyun looks up and finds his alpha staring at him with a proud smile playing on the corner of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about anything. You are always accepted. You are my plus one, so no one will ever lay their hands on you, love. I promise you that.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun rises up from the couch, standing tight on his tippy toes to kiss the alpha on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The next time we visit your pack again, I want to greet your parents with a more confident self.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, love.” Chanyeol whispers, nudging their noses together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting the chance to bear pups is the last thing that ever crosses Baekhyun’s mind these days. He is very happy and satisfied with how he receives so much love from his alpha and he doesn’t even think about it, but it happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the amount of food and drink that he usually likes but now dislikes, and vice versa, Chanyeol somehow is being the one smarter in this case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s proven when Chanyeol, out of nowhere, drops down on his knees on one fine noon when Baekhyun is stirring a cup of tea for himself. The omega squeaks at the sudden movement and tries to help the alpha back up to his feet, but Chanyeol won’t budge. The alpha searches for the source of the scent and his nose is stuck into the slight swell on Baekhyun’s belly; eyes growing wide in realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him quite a moment to fully grasp what is actually happening; what is Chanyeol actually implying. When he registers the meaning of it all, his mouth hangs open. Chanyeol starts kissing his belly, and Baekhyun feels himself tearing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is this feeling? It’s too unfamiliar, so overwhelming. This is something that he thinks he would never experience anymore in his life. After the loss of his precious unborn pup, Baekhyun had lost all his hope to bear another one, but the miracle comes unannounced into his and Chanyeol’s life, adding more happiness for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha quickly rises up to his feet to hug him, and they sway from left to right in the middle of their small kitchen in the cottage. They are overwhelmed, most importantly Baekhyun who is downright sobbing into Chanyeol’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this,” he sobs silently, fingers clutching tightly at the back of Chanyeol’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it either, my love. But it’s happening. It’s real. We are having pups of our own.” Chanyeol says, his voice shaky and full of excitement, and it’s enough to bring Baekhyun into a pool of happiness as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a step back to look up at the alpha’s face through his tears filled eyes, and he chokes on his laughter when he finds unshed tears clinging dangerously on Chanyeol’s lower lids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you crying?” He asks softly, cooing when Chanyeol shows a stern face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not crying.” Chanyeol says, glancing away while doing a quick movement of wiping his tears with his arm sleeve. Baekhyun giggles softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many pups do we have? Can you smell it?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three.” Chanyeol says in awe. “I can smell three new scents on you, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tries to hold it in but he can’t stop himself from crying. Three pups. He is going to have three pups of his own. They are now growing in him, living in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, love, won’t you look at how adorable you are right now.” Chanyeol coos, holding his face in his palms, and starts peppering kisses all over his tears stained skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Baekhyun whispers in between his airy giggles; he means it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the summer, their three pups come into the world. Three healthy boys crying on top of Baekhyun’s chest. It’s getting difficult for Baekhyun to stare properly at his pups with the state of tears covering his sight, but as long as they are healthy, it’s enough for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Park Dongmin, Park Donghee, and Park Dongju. Three Park Clan successors are being welcomed warmly by their grandparents who have been staying there by their side even before they were born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun closes his eyes when Chanyeol leans down to press a chaste kiss on his dry lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, darling. Thank you for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiles and shakes his head. He takes a tight grip on Chanyeol’s hand and squeezes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chanyeol. For giving me the chance to live again, to find myself again, and to finally being able to have a home. It’s all thanks to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly you.” Chanyeol chuckles and kisses him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun is thankful; because without Chanyeol, he is nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. I hope y'all like it. ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>